Melted- part 1
by we-cumber-cookies
Summary: When Anna comes back with her husband Kristoff, she brings sort of exciting news; she has a son with the power of fire, and he needs Elsa's help...


**Chapter 1**

"Madam?" Farren, my butler, asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, Farren?" I asked.

"Queen Elsa, the princess is here," he said with a quavering voice," She said she has news, she and Sir Kristoff are in the guest room on the South Wing." I knew he was nervous because the last time Anna was here in Arendelle, we had fought and I had once again told her to leave with her fiancé. That was ten years ago.

" Tell them to be in the dining hall by six." I said with a stone cold voice.

"Yes Ma'am." he said hurrying out of the room.

I sighed and slouched back into Mom's old chair. What was I going to say to her? And what was so important that she had to travel out of the mountains to tell me?

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, what is taking her so long?" I said nervously as I paced back and fourth in the dining hall.

"Anna, just sit down she's probably just as nervous as you are," Kristoff tried to calm me.

"Mommy is Aunt Elsa nice?" My five year old son Issac asked.

"Yes Sweetie, she's amazing," I said with a smile, running my hand over his fiery head of hair literally hot to the touch.

"Anna?" Elsa walked to through the door.

"Like what you've done with the place," I said trying to make things a little less awkward.

"It's very... blue," Kristoff said trying to be polite.

"Who's this?" Elsa said cocking her head towards Issac.

"I'm Issac," he said looking up at her with his golden eyes.

"Um... Anna may I speak with you, privately?" Elsa said without taking her eyes off of Issac.

"Why don't you show Issac the garden?" I said with pleading eyes to Kristoff.

He nodded, "Let's go Ike."

"His eyes," Elsa said with concern as they walked out of the room, "A-and his hair." She said as if it had hurt just to say it, "How did he..."

"We don't know, we had gone outside while he was playing by the fire and when we came back..."

"Can he?"

"Yes, he... burnt down the cabin"

"Why did you come to me?"

"Kristoff and I are traveling to Westport, and while we were going we were hoping you could-"

"Babysit? Me?" Elsa cut me off

"Train him." I shot back. "We leave at dawn."

**Chapter 3**

"Why can't I go? They haven't come back for me in what, fourteen years." Issac pounced back.

"Fifeteen." I corrected solemnly

"Whatever!" He said turning to look out the window towards the wilderness.

"Look Issac," I said sternly, "I know you think I've taught you everything you need to know, but you still have a lot you need to be able to comprehend"

"Elsa, you can't keep me here, not like this... I'm going to hurt someone," he looked at the ground, "Maybe even Maregon,"

"Issac,I went through this too and-"

"Oh, Don't give me another dumb lecture about how _'I need my family," _and _"I'll make sure it won't happen again" _it's all nonsense."

"I Know you think I'm just saying this, but-"

"ENOUGH!" he started towards the door, but I spun him around with the wind.

"Do not use your power on me!" he said and with a swing of his hand he shot a burst of fire in my direction.

"Issac!" I said throwing snowy water mixture at the ball. "Do not test me..." I tried to pin him against the wall with ice, but he countered my try with hot lava.

Suddenly he tried all of his strength at me, I threw all of mine at his. Fire and ice caught at the middle of the room. Two incredibly intense powers bursting with light. Tabels were thrown over wine glasses shattered on the coffee tables. Finally we both ran out, but right before hand there was a thrust of power, breaking the windows. Glass flew everywhere, chunks of it stuck in my snow white hair, and before I stood up Issac had already jumped out the window. He used a burst of hot air to carry him gently to the ground, then he landed and sprinted to the forest.

**Chapter 4**

"I thought you said this was the way back!" I yelled at Kristoff.

"So did I!" He threw back.

"We've been traveling for what, thirteen years now?" I complained, "First our boat goes to the wrong city , then we loose our guide through the mountains, and now we're stuck with your horrible sense of direction!"

"Fifteen," he mumbled.

"What?"

"It's been fifteen years." he replied.

"Great, now my sister has practically raised Issac." I said shaking my head. We trekked on in silence until I just couldn't bare to move another inch. The cold air of the mountain shot through my winter dress, chilling me to the bone. I was sure we'd never make it back home...

"Look!" Kristoff said. It was The Wandering Daken's Trading Post and Sauna, where Kristoff and I had first met, "We must be close!"

"Yeah, like really close!" I exclaimed.

Kristoff and I practically ran down the rest of the way of the mountain, but when we arrived in Arendelle, despite the late summer, everything was frozen except the castle garden, which was in flames. The people were screaming, running into their homes. Scared what we would find in the castle we still made our way into the courtyard.

"What happened?" I said with worry and fear in my eyes, "Issac would never..."

"Princess! We- Elsa needs you!" Farren said, he too had worry and fear in his eyes.

"What is it?" I said, looking over at Kristoff, who just shrugged.

"Hurry!" Farren said with extreme urgency practically pulling us into the front room, and into Elsa's room.

Concern struck my and Kristoff's face when we saw my sister's condition.

"Elsa..."

"Anna?" she struggled "Is that you?" I rushed to her bedside. Her skin had turned bright pink, and she had an almost glowing quality. But, her hair, her once snow white locks, were now streaked with fiery red.

"What happened...?" I asked worriedly

"I-issa..." the pink color filled her body and then suddenly she violently lit up. Her hair completely change red, like the sunset, then all color drained from her. Her bed maids lifted a dark silk sheet over her face then closed the curtains. I wept into her quilt then Kristoff pulled me in.

"Let's go," he said quietly.

**Chapter 5**

_What am I going to do._ I asked myself. _I'm all alone, I'm a monster, I might of even killed Els... What am I going to do..._

As I walked through the dark and lonely forest, all I could think of was the fight I had with my Aunt. I shouldn't have said that to her. She was just trying to help... I then started thinking that I should go back apologize, I mean she was-is my Aunt, Of course she'll forgive me.

I finally convinced myself to start back home, luckily I have a good sense of direction. Upon what felt like a few weeks I thought I could hear the distant sounds of church bells. I made my way into what used to be the castle garden, but was now just a field of fire. Of course the fire didn't affect me, and I just walked through the chasm.

"Issac?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call, "I-is that you?"

"Hello?" I asked the unseen woman. Suddenly I was tackled.

"Issac!"

"Who are you?" This woman had reddish hair with a random streak of white and looked about 35 years old. She was wearing a depressing black gown, and, just like the gown, looked depressed.

She wiped a tear from her cheek, "I'm your mother," she forced a smile.

"Where's Els?" I needed to apologize,

"Elsa?" she looked hurt.

"Yes, _Mother_" the word just didn't feel right... She looked into my eyes solemnly. "NO! I have to apologize, you wouldn't understand she needs to-" I collapsed into my mother's arms, "S-she **can't** be gone..."

"I know, I know..."

**To Be****Continued**


End file.
